


Letters to Sarah Jane, and one to the Doctor

by anycsifan



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor writes letters to Sarah Jane in four of his lives after certain events leave him shaken. </p><p>Sarah writes her letter goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Sarah

Hello Sarah,

            It’s been some time since I dropped you in South Croydon. I hope you’re well and that K-9 M III is keeping you safe. I’ll warn you though, that dog is a ruthless chess player.

            I’m sure you’re wondering what I’ve been doing and who’s been traveling with me. Writing down all of my adventures would take too long, but I’ll tell you about my companions.

            The first young woman that I met was named Leela. She was a member of the Sevateem tribe from a faraway planet that humans colonize in your future. She was a bit brash and always carried a dagger with her, but all in all she was a sweet girl and it was with her that I met Professor Marius, the man who created K-9. The little dog took a liking to us and Marius asked if we’d take his creation with us seeing as he was heading back to Earth were his real dog was. After a bit of fun Leela to left me. We were on Gallifrey, I’m sorry that you never got to see my home, she fell in love with the guard that helped us and K-9 stayed with her.

            Luckily I had made a K-9 M II. Soon after that I was given the mission of assembling the Key to Time by the White Guardian. He sent a woman by the name of Romanadvoratrelundar, I called her Romana for short. She was a Time Lady, which marked the first time since Susan left that I had a member of my own race aboard the TARDIS with me. After that was done she regenerated, not because she died like I did, but because she simply chose to change her look. Her personality also changed. She went from being like the others of our race to being cheery, sweet, and quite tolerable. K-9 seemed to like her either way, but what does he know?

While Romana was with me we ended up in E-space. There we met a lad named Adric. He’s very intelligent and earned a badge for mathematical excellence from his people on Alzarius. He still has a lot to learn, but there’s nothing that I can’t teach him. He’s the only one with me right now. Romana left to help those in E-space and took K-9 with her. By that time I had already sent you M III and I don’t feel like pulling M IV out of storage.

            Now, you’re most likely want to know why I’m writing you. Frankly, I’ve no idea. I’m sitting in the library while Adric sleeps. Earlier he was asking about who else had traveled with me. Of course I told him all about my best friend. The journalist that stowed away on my blue box before getting into her first bit of trouble. The one that quickly came to be my companion and friend. The woman that saw me through my most recent regeneration. You cared for and worried about me more than most.

            I miss you Sarah, and I regret obeying the rules and leaving you behind. Not taking you with me will always be one of my biggest mistakes and I apologize if I made you feel as though I no longer wished for you to travel with me. If I could change that one moment I would, but as you know I can’t.

 

            Your Best Friend the Doctor


	2. Dear Sarah

Dear Sarah,

            I’ve regenerated again. Don’t worry, I wasn’t alone. My newest companions were there with me. Two young women are traveling with me. Their names are Tegan Jovanka and Nyssa.

            Tegan is from Brisbane, Australia. She’s brash and headstrong to say the least. She and I have a tendency to argue, most of the time she’s complaining about my lack of skill in piloting the TARDIS. Don’t worry, I take no real offense to it, she doesn’t know me or the Old Girl that well. I hope that time will teach her that the TARDIS has a mind of her own. I came to have her aboard at the end of my last life. She stepped in my blue box when she thought that it was a real police box. Tegan does care about me, I may be oblivious to some things, but I’m not blind, and I know that she worries about when I’m in trouble.

            I acquired Nyssa in my previous life as well. She is kind and smart with an open mind. Adric and I first met her on her home world of Traken. Unfortunately the Master, with the help of the Daleks, destroyed the planet. Now she travels with Tegan and me. I quite enjoy having her around and she is a good friend to Tegan.

            I know that you are wondering what happened to Adric. He tried to stop a ship controlled by Cybermen from crashing that would have wiped out all life on Earth. He thought he knew how, but even if he was able to gain access to the ships computer it was too late. The ship exploded and we lost Adric, and the ship became the meteor that killed the dinosaurs. Tegan, Nyssa and I were devastated. They wanted me to go back and rescue him, and I would have if it were possible.

            They now sit in his room mourning the loss. I know you’re probably thinking I’m a fool for not trying to comfort them, but I’m afraid I wouldn’t be much of a comfort. I haven’t lost anyone that I’d grown to like in this way since my first life and I’m not taking this well. Once again I find myself in the library thinking of you. I want to believe that you would understand why I can’t save Adric. You know me and I explained some of the laws of time to you which means you know I mean it when I say I wish saving him was an option but it simply isn’t.

I long for your company if only for a familiar shoulder to cry on and a knowing hand to hold. You are my best friend and I need you right now Sarah Jane, but I doubt the TARDIS would take me to you on the first try.          

I hope that you have someone to go to in times like this. I’m sure Harry, Benton, or Alistair would be willing to help you in my absence. They are good guys and they’d take care of you, I know they would, but maybe you’ve found someone else. I hope you’re not waiting for me to show up and whisk you away again. I want you to have the full life that you deserve, and if you ever need another woman to talk to look up Liz Shaw or Jo Grant, I’m sure Alistair can get you their numbers if you asked.

I miss you Sarah, never think that I’ve forgotten about you, because I never will as long as I live. Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I should take my own advice, or perhaps it’s your advice, and comfort Nyssa and Tegan what I can.

Your Best Friend the Doctor


	3. My Dear Sarah Jane

My Dear Sarah Jane,

            It was nice seeing you in the Death Zone on Gallifrey and I wish we’d had the opportunity to talk. I notice you got the chance to talk to Tegan and Turlough so I don’t need to tell you about him. I should tell you that he’s no longer traveling with me though. Don’t worry, he didn’t leave me alone. Turlough left me in the hands of a young woman by the name of Perpugilliam Brown, Peri for short.

            Peri was a very pleasant girl with an interest in botany, though questionable tastes in fashion, but that may be due to her coming from the States. She saw me through my latest regeneration, which was my roughest by far. I hate to admit this, but I came close to killing her, and had a few manic breakdowns afterwards. I even contemplated becoming hermit on Titan 3. Thankfully I had Peri to take care of me and get me back on my feet. She may have constantly insulted my wardrobe and cooking skills, but she was still a good friend and stood by me when I was really quite dangerous.

            You’re probably wondering why I keep referring to her in the past tense. You can thank the Time Lord High Council for that. The whole story is quite long, but in short they removed me from time to put me on trial again and at first I was led to believe that a terrible fate had befallen her. I thought that yet another companion had died without my being able to stop it. I later found out that Peri left with King Yrcanos of Thoros Alpha and now lives as his queen.

            Also during the trial I was introduced to my new companion from my parallel time line. Her name is Melanie Bush, Mel for short. She’s spunky and loves exercising, but unfortunately she’s trying to get me to join her and makes me drink carrot juice. Despite this she is a joy to have around and keeps me on my toes. I know there had to be days where you had fun trying keep up with me, well now I know how you must have felt because Mel is hard to keep up with at times too. When I tell her to slow down she simply tell me to catch up, that it’s a good workout. She actually thinks that I need to get in shape. I shall have her know that I’m fit as a fiddle, and what little bit of a gut I might have in this life is not fat, it’s personality.

            Sorry I left you, I needed to dash from the library. Mel was close to finding me again. I now find myself in your old room. The TARDIS was kind enough to leave it as you left it. I think she really liked you. She just gave a confirmative whirr. As I look around I can’t help but remember all of our adventures and how much fun we had while running for our lives. I still have a bag of Jelly Babies with me at all times.

            I forgot to tell you that I ran into Alistair in my prior life. He’d retired from UNIT and was teaching maths at a boys’ boarding school. He didn’t remember me at first, but that is a long story. I hope to run into him again, perhaps he’d be willing to deliver these letters for me, and that will give you two a reason to chat and gossip about me.

            Sorry to leave you again, but the TARDIS has landed and I need to go keep Mel from getting into too much trouble. I miss you Sarah Jane, and I’ll never forget you.

            Your Best Friend the Doctor


	4. To My Best Friend

To My Best Friend,

            I’ve regenerated again and have a new companion. Her name is Dorothy Gale McShane, but she prefers to be called Ace. She’s spunkier than Mel was and has a love of explosions. She has an interesting story, but hopefully I’ll be able to tell you in person one of these days.

            I also just ran into Alistair again. He’s agreed to give you these letters so I must make this one short. I left Mel with a man named Sabalom Glitz. We met him a while back, he’s a bit of a trickster, but I’m sure that Mel can straighten him out.

I met Ace during that last adventure and decided to take her home via the scenic route. She’s from Earth so it’s no trouble, but she does have a tendency to call me Professor instead of Doctor. She really is a nice girl and very brave, almost to a fault. She faced Daleks and Cybermen with merely a baseball bat enhanced by the hand of Omega or a few cans of Nitro-9.

As to what we’ve been up to with Alistair you can ask him that yourself. He is really was an idiot though. Utterly foolish. Worse than our days at UNIT. In all honesty I shouldn’t have expected any less from him, and I’m glad to hear that you two have kept in touch. He also told me that you’ve become quite the journalist and I’m most proud of you. Please give Alistair a hug for me, I think he’d find it weird if I did it, and I’ve already asked him to hug you for me.

I miss you Sarah Jane and hope that one of these days, in one of my lives, I’ll be able to see you again.

Your Best Friend the Doctor


	5. Dear Doctor

Letter Found after Sarah Jane’s Death

 

Dear Doctor,

            I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to give this to you, but I need to at least write down everything in hopes that you will one day find this.

            You are my best friend. Time hasn’t changed that fact, and it never will. The other thing that will never change, no matter how many times you do is that I love you Doctor. I don’t know exactly when I started loving you, but I do know that I never stopped.

            That being said you are a damned fool! Your first letter was lovely, and yes K-9 has been a wonderful friend, not to mention a tough chess player. I came to realize that even if you wanted to come back for me the TARDIS probably wouldn’t allow you for one reason or another, so I am not sore with you for that. I’m also not mad that you’ve had other people traveling with you because you should never be alone Doctor, and they seemed like very lovely people. I’m mad at you for writing me a letter when you should’ve been with Nyssa and Tegan. I know you aren’t goo with tears, or human emotions in general, but a simple shoulder to cry on, just as you wanted is all they needed.

            My Lord, I wish I could’ve helped you through that regeneration, or at least helped Peri. Remind me to never make you angry. I’m sorry that you lost her because of your people. I’m liking the Time Lords less with every word more that I hear about them. I’m so glad I ran into one of the good ones.

            I have made contact with some of you other friends. Barbara and Ian are professors at Cambridge and are doing quite well, they even named their first daughter Susan. You know that Jo is a humanitarian with a great family. Liz was the scientific advisor for UNIT, but she retired and now the position belongs to Kate Stewart, the Brigadier’s daughter. Tegan is fighting for aboriginal rights in Australia. Ben and Polly are in India running an orphanage. Harry worked on various vaccines until the day he died. Ace run A Charitable Earth. When I told them who I am they were thrilled, even those that traveled with you before me somehow knew who I am. When I told them about you they were happy to find out that you’re doing so well. They also miss you and would love to see you if the old girl feels like cooperating.

            It was great seeing you again though. I also loved meeting the people that had most recently traveled with you. After that first little tiff Rose and I get along just fine. I wish I could’ve talked to Martha and Donna more. Jack is sweet. Did you know that he flirted with me when we first met over the computer, and when we met in person he saluted me. Not even the UNIT boys did that.

            You know about my son Luke, but you never had the chance to meet my daughter Sky. Her story is just as interesting as Luke’s. I’m not sure if I ever actually explained him to you.

            Luke was created by the Bane when two percent of the people that drank Bubble Shock! were unaffected by the ingredient in the drink that made people become next to addicted. He was meant to be used to help them make the drink affect everyone, most likely so they could take over the world. Isn’t that the usual reason? We eventually won when Luke used the transmitter device that I was given by an Arcateenian to produce a sound that destroyed the Bane mother. Afterwards I decided to adopt him. Luke was the third name I thought of, after Harry and Alistair.

            Sky was created by a race of humanoid aliens that call themselves the Fleshkind. She was meant to be used as a weapon against the Metalkind. She ended up on my doorstep one day and I named her Sky because it seemed as though she had fallen out of it. We later found out about why she was created and that only her creator could stop her from going off like a bomb. Thankfully, when the only member of the Metalkind to show up teleported away with Sky’s creator the energy discharge nullified Sky’s bomb and she is now my wonderful daughter. I’m sure you’d love her were you two to meet.

            I’m getting tired now Doctor. I should sleep now. I’m sorry to leave you like this, but we sure had fun my dear, sweet Time Lord. You gave me more than I could’ve ever asked for and I’ll always love you for that. Never forget me.

            Thank you Doctor,

            Love,

            Your Best Friend,

            Sarah Jane Smith


End file.
